


Token of Affection

by InkanSpider



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Oumota, Pre-Relationship, again thank you momo-chan for beta-reading this <3, hufflepuff!ouma, my early christmas present for my friends in the oumota discord, prefect!ouma, slytherin!kaito, takes place during year five, why haven't i written a dr fanfic sooner?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkanSpider/pseuds/InkanSpider
Summary: Kaito is chosen as the Champion for Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament, and Kokichi has something to tell him before it all starts.





	Token of Affection

Kaito has not always been one to rise early in the morning, especially not during the autumn or winter. These seasons he would rather sleep long into the day, or just snuggle under his warm blanket while watching the falling leaves and snow outside of his window. Summer was another thing; he wouldn’t stay inside for a minute if he got the chance (which he always got, one way or the other).

 

But today way different, in many ways. First of all, he hasn’t been able to sleep properly for the last two-three days, because of his nerves and the overall change in atmosphere in the school. Second of all, he had too many thoughts and unanswered questions on his mind that refused to let him get any rest. He knew he hadn’t thought this through beforehand, and it was all coming back now; knocking him in the face all at once. He probably should have listened to Shuichi after all…

 

After all, being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament is a big deal after all.

 

It’s not like he was scared or anything, as long as he didn’t have to deal with too many ghosts, he would be fine. And most other magical creatures he had come across hadn’t scared him much either.

 

It was the reaction of his fellow classmates, the rest of the school, and even their rival schools that made him anxious. His classmates were, of course, proud of him to represent their school; after all, why wouldn’t they be? One of them got to participate in the most important tournament in wizardry history, and he was just at the right age. His friends had mixed feelings about it. Of course some were happy that he was selected, because he had been interested for a long while now. But on the other hand was the rest of the gang, who were understandably worried about him; this was not something to take lightly. Some were both, like Shuichi for example. 

 

And then… There were his fellow students from the other houses. While he did have respect for them, he could also understand why some didn't like him. Some had respect for him, but others had all kinds of reasons as to why he shouldn't have been chosen as the Champion. Some said he wasn't that bright, wasn't as athletic compared to the other competitors, or that he was just stupid (which, truthfully, hurt his feelings). But there was one reason that stood over everyone else. 

 

He shouldn't represent Hogwarts because he was a Slytherin.

 

Before he had entered the school, he had heard of how most students viewed slytherins; how they were looked down on for the viewpoints of their founder. It even came to the point where he wished to never be placed in Slytherin. Of course it was a silly wish, since he couldn't decide himself what house he belongs to, but he still wished for it. So when the day for his own sorting came, he sure enough was still wishing. But the second the name of his house left Kiibo’s mouth and was heard by everyone present in the dining hall, he felt his heart sink through his body and through the ground.

 

Even so, he decided to make the best of it. After all, maybe everyone was wrong and Slytherin was actually a nice house. This turned out to be the case, since his style of leadership suited with his fellow slytherins. They were surprisingly welcoming and open, and after some time he started to really feel at home with the snakes. 

 

But even so, that didn't mean he was able to avoid what was to follow.

 

Soon enough he got to know how it felt to be a Slytherin among the other houses. Some pitied him, saying that he should have gone to Gryffindor or even Hufflepuff. That he was better off with more “suitable” people. In the beginning, he just argued fruitlessly, in defense of  his house, but soon realized that it would never work. Instead, he tried to avoid confrontation entirely. As he gradually got older and better at magic, the number of insults and mean comments grew with him. Some were jealous of him, since he was actually quite decent in magic and spells; although his technique with potions needed to be polished. But some were cold to him simply because of his house. Because he belonged in Slytherin. 

 

There were days when he couldn't take it, he couldn't help but feel jealous of his friends. Shuichi and Kaede went to Gryffindor, the house he had hoped for, and even Maki got to be with them. Gonta was sorted into Hufflepuff along with Tenko, while Himiko and Tsumugi went to Ravenclaw. The only one to go with him into Slytherin was Angie, but they didn’t always get along. After all, her entire cult thing disturbed him quite a bit.

 

So he could understand why people didn't want him to represent their school, but it still stung when he thought about it.

 

Kaito brushed his hands together, trying to create some heat between them. It was still early autumn, but the early morning made it even colder. After failing to fall back to sleep, he decided to start heading to the arena for the first test. It was better to get there early and calm down his nerves after all. The other participants would also get there soon enough. 

 

Arriving at the tent, he stepped inside, greeted by the warmth of large lanterns, the dim glow illuminating the inside of the tent. Each participant had their own ‘room’ to use; seeing nothing else to do, he went to his own ‘room’ and sat down on the bed. All the thoughts that came up that night creeped up on him, like a dense fog. While he usually wasn't one to think too long about some things, he wasn't able to ignore this one. Not when it was taking place right in front of him… 

 

“Someone looks like they’re deep in thought!” That oh-so recognizable voice cut through the silence. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

 

“Kokichi?” 

 

Kokichi stood at the entrance of the tent, a bunch of books tucked in under his arm, a few loose papers stuck in between. His usual grin stretched his lips…. Except, something was off. His smile was crooked, his shoulders looked tense, and his face screamed lack of sleep, the bags under his eyes much more prominent than usual. He looked like had been up all night.

 

He looked like shit.

 

“Well, it’s not like you look any better.” Kaito said back, trying to see if taunting the other would help. Unfortunately it didn’t, and Kokichi only smiles wider than before, walking in and over to the bed Kaito sat on, sitting down on the stool right in front of him. 

 

Up close, Kaito could see that the other had something on his mind, like he was deep in thought himself. He looked troubled, to say the least. Kokichi placed the stack of books and papers on his lap, placing his hands on top of them.

 

“This,” Kokichi tapped the cover of the book stacked on top. “is how you are going to win this tournament.” 

 

Kaito eyes widened with shock, staring at Kokichi with an incredulous stare. Had Kokichi gone  _ nuts _ ? How was he going to win a tournament with only  _ books _ and  _ notes _ ?

 

“I hope you’re joking. Are you saying reading is going to win this event for me?” He said, a bit more snappy than he had intended. Kokichi didn’t seem to notice that it was meant as a joke, not in the mood, as his smile dropped, and fixed Kaito with a determined glare.

 

“No Kaito, I am  _ very _ much serious about this. These books and notes are about all the different events I’ve managed to analyze,  _ and _ the best way of beating them! Of course, you’d have to test them out before you trust them so easily.” Kokichi’s tone was oddly strained, and his words came out hastily, and Kaito wondered if he was actually this worried. 

“You sacrificed your sleep and health to help  _ me _ ? Really?” As someone who didn’t trust Kokichi to a degree for quite some time, having the boy actually make an attempt to help him was something he'd never expected to happen.

 

“Don't read too deep into it, space boy.” He paused for a minute. “When your name was chosen… I got really worried about you. Partly because because it's your first time in this kind of situation, but also because it's real danger this time… and you’re an idiot.” He looked down on his lap, his hands clenched in fists.

 

“I know you want to be some kind of  _ hero _ to people, but there are just some things you’d never bring yourself to do, no matter the circumstances.”

 

Kaito opened his mouth to protest, but Kokichi cut him off as he continued speaking.

 

“For example, you would never intentionally hurt someone, and absolutely would never kill anyone. But during this tournament you never know what will happen, or what you're forced to do! It’s pretty exciting to think about how unpredictable this game really is, but I do know that just one event can be enough to break someone.” Kokichi said, his voice on the verge of trembling. 

 

Kaito told himself that it was probably caused by the lack of sleep, but knew very well that it could also because of Kokichi’s suppressed emotions. Kokichi could feel after all, he wasn't that heartless. And Kaito knew that, all too well.

 

“Well then, what do you suggest I do?” Kaito muttered. “You know as well as I that being chosen means you have a binding contract with the Goblet of Fire. You  _ also _ know that the only way to get respect and being acknowledged at this school, you have to  _ prove _ yourself! And as a Slytherin, this is the only way for me to be acknowledged as my own individual!” 

 

Kaito’s voice had raised without him realizing it, nearly yelling at this point. He was already pissed off from the lack of sleep and his constant anxiety, but Kokichi’s words didn’t help at all. In a spur of the moment, he stood up and looked Kokichi in the eye. 

 

“Do you have  _ any _ idea what I am going through?!”

 

A few moments of silence went by; Kokichi just stared at Kaito wide eyed, no sound escaping his lips. Realizing the type of  _ rare _ sight it was to see Kokichi so stunned,  Kaito realized what he had said, but by that time the damage had already been done. He should probably apologize, but he felt too awkward to do so. And he’d never admit he was wrong to Kokichi’s face either.

 

It was easier said than done, but then he was suddenly face-to-face with said boy. Surprised, he fell back on the bed, noticing that the books were placed in the stool and Kokichi was now standing over him. He wasn’t shocked any longer, but his face looked stern, glaring down at the taller boy with a huff. His eyes looked glossy, like he was close to crying.

 

“You think I don’t  _ know _ ? You seriously don’t think I know what  _ you’re _ going through?” His voice shook, like he was holding back his rage. 

 

“Have you never thought that maybe someone outside of your house might have gone through the same shit as you?! Has it ever crossed your mind?!”

 

Kaito was shocked into silence. He has never heard Kokichi yell like this, he doesn’t even think anyone has. Because this is Kokichi Ouma, the guy known for being the biggest liar in the school. And yet here he was, shaking, his face painted with agony and a voice that spoke of different emotions hidden underneath. 

 

This was the most honest thing Kaito has ever heard Kokichi say, and for some reason, he didn’t want to hear it. Kokichi is a liar, he doesn’t speak the truth so openly; at least that’s the Kokichi everyone has come to learn about. But then again, he has always wanted to know what was hidden underneath that mask of his. And now when he finally got the other to snap, he almost regretted wanting this.

 

Kokichi took a deep breath, slowly calming himself down. He was still breathing heavily, but appeared more stable now. Feeling content with the change, Kokichi looked Kaito right in the eye.

 

“While you might feel that you slytherins are in a certain position because of your house, understand that you are not the only ones. And you’re wrong about me not understanding,  _ you _ of all people should know that I understand, even if you are an idiot.” 

 

And Kaito knew all too well.

 

Kokichi did understand how he felt, because he too was placed in the least expected house:  **Hufflepuff** . The boy who many people see as a villain, and who even thought himself that he was going to Slytherin, was instead placed in the house of the badgers. His situation was just like Kaito, only flipped. Kaito the ‘hero’ was placed in the house of ‘villains’, while Kokichi the ‘villain’ was placed in the house of ‘heroes’.

 

“After I was placed in Hufflepuff, I was immediately disliked by the other houses. Most said that I should go to Slytherin, ‘where I belonged’, or that the two of us should’ve just switched places.” Kokichi looked down at his feet, oddly insecure.

 

“I had  _ everything _ planned. The rest of… my family is in Slytherin and together with them, I was going to become a prefect, and maybe even head boy later on! And when I got into Hufflepuff, I thought I had to abandon every plan I had made. No one wanted to see me succeed, after all.”

 

Kokichi huffs through his nose, reaching a hand up to fiddle with his scarf. “But then I was approached by the other students in my house; since they didn’t who I was, they wanted to know me. And after a while, I decided to still try and fulfill my previous plans.” By this point, Kokichi was smiling. Not his usual shit-eating grin, but an actual fond smile.

 

“And look where I am now! Prefect in Hufflepuff, and even gained my own fair share of respect from the rest of my house. They made me realise that I maybe… wasn’t so much of a villain as I previously thought… Maybe there was some good in me, and that it wasn’t bad to show it… thought that could just be a lie.”

 

Snickering, Ouma sighed. “And that’s why I can understand you slytherins: I know how you guys have gone through hardships and difficult situations just to get by”. He rose his head, his eyes connecting with the other boy, his soothing tone easing Kaito.

 

“I know people are going to give you shit for being a Slytherin and was chosen as our Champion, but who cares about them?” Kokichi’s lips stretched into a smug grin, throwing his arms out in a dramatic flare. “. Prove instead that you’re not some villain, and that you guys are more than people assume of you!”

 

A time of silence passed between them. Kaito was speechless; never before had someone tried to comfort him in the way Kokichi just had done. Never before had someone understood him and the troubles he faced, and yet... here stood one who, in his own way, had dealt with the same issues. While Kokichi had tried to do the best of his situation, and even tried to better himself, Kaito has just tried to ignore the troubles and turned to himself for comfort. He didn’t want to show any weakness, because he actually wanted people to seek help from him. 

 

He wanted to feel needed.

 

Which made him wonder: why did Kokichi come here in the first place? Was it to comfort him, because he knew Kaito was dealing with this? Or had it something to do with him becoming a prefect, that he felt obligated to help those in need? Or maybe--

 

“Kokichi, are you here because you were worried about me?” Kaito asked, his trademark grin once again beaming on his face. Hearing Kokichi talk like that made him feel better; heck, he even felt much better than after he was sorted into Slytherin five years ago.

 

Of course Kokichi, who was indeed worried about the boy, couldn’t help but react to the sudden confidence in Kaito’s voice. He could feel the small amount of heat building up in his cheeks, but he hoped Kaito wouldn’t notice. If he did, he could always blame it on the cold somehow.

 

“Nishishi, wow Kaito. I didn’t knew you got attached to people that quickly. It sounds to me like you want me to give you more attention~” He said, putting his hands behind his head.

 

This is what he liked: they just lightly small talking like this, maybe start bickering over something small. Nothing over-complicated, but no malice between them either.

 

“H-Hey, hey! You were the one to tell me all this in the first place! You even got all this stuff for me, without anyone telling you to do so. Surely you must have some kind of motive!” Kaito snapped back, his eyes staring into the other. Kokichi just laughed.

 

“Well, it would be no fun if one of the few interesting people went and died on my watch because they’re too dumb to understand. Can’t have that happen now can we? Sooo…” He turned and took up the stack of books and papers that had almost been totally forgotten, placing them on Kaito’s lap.

 

“This is all I could find about the first task, as well as the third task. Sadly, I haven’t yet found much regarding the second task. So use this well, and-” He suddenly took off his black and white scarf and tied it around Kaito’s arm. “-use this as a good-luck charm. Who knows, maybe you will even win with it on!” He said, his face beaming.

 

Kaito just looked shocked. Not only because of the giant stack of books had been placed suddenly on his lap, because  _ holy shit _ these things were heavy! But also because Kokichi had given him his favorite scarf; he was never seen without it, not even during class or when he also had his bigger black and yellow scarf on.

 

“Well then, sorry but I have to leave now. All hell will break loose if I don’t keep people in check! But I will come and watch when the first task starts, m’kay?.” He said, heading toward the entrance of the tent and turning his head to look at Kaito. “Right, see you later!” And before Kaito could say anything else, Kokichi had already left the tent…

 

* * *

 

The task was over. As expected, Kaito managed to learn some important parts of information from Kokichi before he and the other two learned about the task itself. He had managed to learn how the dragon he was supposed to meet behaved, and how to avoid any serious injuries. As he walked back to the school, books, papers and the golden egg in his hands, he stumbled upon Tenko.

 

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to already be at the castle?” He asked her. Tenko just shrugged.

 

“I decided to stay a bit longer, thought that maybe I’d find someone to walk with back. I had high hopes of not having to walk with any degenerate male, but you’ll have to do” She said, not fully looking at him.

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!” Kaito said. Tenko turned to face him.

 

“By the way, I saw that you had something under your jacket, around your neck. It almost looked like Kokichi’s scarf!” She said. Kaito turned towards her, never suspecting having this kind of conversation with her of all people.

 

“Well you’re probably not going to believe me, but it actually IS Kokichi’s scarf. He gave it to me this morning when he visited me. He also gave me these dumb books, which I am forced to put back after I’ve celebrated with my house, of course...” He said, grumbling. Tenko looked at him in surprise.

 

“He gave it to you?” Tenko gawked. “But… why?”

 

“Beats me. He said I could have it as a ‘good-luck charm’, or what the heck he meant by that…” Tenko’s eyes looked even more interested than she had before, a small smile tugging at her lips..

 

“That’s not like him at all... but then again, he has changed quite a bit. Hey... did you know about what muggles did during the 12th and 13th century?”

 

“No, why would I do that?”

 

“Well during that period, knights would often participate in dangerous games for the amusement of their lords. Often, right before the games started, the knights would ride up to their lords and the maidens sitting there would tie a piece of fabric, sometimes even their own scarfs, to the lance of the knight they wanted to win. Kind of like their own good-luck charm” Kaito just looked confused at her. She noticed this and  _ grinned cheekily _ .

 

“Maybe Kokichi gave you his scarf as a good-luck charm, because he wanted you to win. Maybe... he even saw you as his knight~”

 

One second went... Two seconds went... Three seconds went… Kaito could feel his entire face lit up like a match lighting a candle.

 

“Wh-wh-WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!”


End file.
